The Insites
People laugh. They laugh at me just because they don’t understand. They don’t understand why I talk to my backpack. Why I feed my backpack. Why I never let anyone take my backpack. The teachers make it seem like they get it, but I know they’re talking about me behind my back. They just don’t. I deliver, they feed. Where did you get these… things? They’re not things! They are people! What is wrong with you?! Please Mr. Hart, I’m sorry. Continue. You’re just like the rest. You don’t get it, so you mock me. You mock them. They are not things! They are just like you and me! Mr. Hart, what you described are not like you and I. They are-''' PEOPLE! They are people! Why don’t you understand? 'I’m sorry Mr. Hart. Please, tell me what these… ''people do? They feed. On what? On humans. So you’re saying that these people feed on us? How do you know this? I’ve seen it happen. I’ll bet you’ve seen it happen. They eat at your insides. Haven’t you heard the stories about the people that mysteriously appear on the side of the road, organs chewed out? Yes, I’ve heard the stories. That’s them. That’s the Insites? Yes. That’s them. But those are just wild animals that have done it. No, the animals came after the Insites. So please explain them. Please explain The Insites. Fine. They latch on to their host bodies an feed on the internal organs until they’re finished. What happens then? They either die or they go back to me. The human? No, the Insite. The human would be dead by then. Why don’t they hurt you? I’m the deliverer. The deliverer? Yes. I bring the Insites to their host bodies. You kill people. I bring the Insites to their host bodies. So they can kill them? … Mr. Hart, what you are doing is practically murder. You are an accomplice in the death of all those people with their insides chewed out. Thank you. That is all we need to know. But you want to know more. What? You want to know more about the Insites. I can tell. (sigh) Fine, tell me more about them. Tell me again what they look like. Nothing. Yes, I know they’re invisible, but what do they look like? They are short, with little feet and hands. No arms or legs? No. How tall are they? About 5 inches. There have been 15 cases of the Insites. Yes. Are there more? There are dozens more. But you’ll never find them out. Why not? Because. (sigh) Tell me about how these creatures— People! (sigh) Sorry. Tell me how these people, are born. They’re not born, they’re made. I'm sorry, what did you say? They’re made. By what? By diseases. Diseases? You’ll never understand. None of you will ever understand!! Mr. Hart, please calm down. We just want to know about the Insites. Tell me why they’re here. Why do they eat people? They’re here to feed. When they eat people, sometimes they leave other diseases. The Black Plague. Small Pox. West Nile. All started by the Insites. No, Mr. Hart those were started by— They were spread ''by animals. They were started by the Insites. The Insites are immune to all diseases. '''Well, that’s very interesting. Tell me about your job as “Deliverer”.' I transport the Insites. Has there always been a Deliverer? Yes. Always. Why are you a Deliverer? Because I was made that way. Made? Yes. So what you’re saying is that you’re not real? No I’m real. I’m just not one of you. I have no need for internal organs. I have one purpose and one purpose only: to let the Insites survive. How do the Insites get around? By my backpack. That’s why you always carry your backpack around? Yes, now where is my backpack? I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. We had to do this. Do what? The Insites are major parasites... They must be eliminated. NO! Mr. Hart, calm down. Please, sit back down. No! You’ll kill them! I’m aware of that. I am sorry Mr. Hart. ... No, I’m sorry. Excuse me? I’m sorry that I left out a piece of crucial information. And that is? The Insites… They don't have to be in my backpack. They can stay in other places… Like pockets. I’m sorry what? I’m sorry sir. Ow! What the—AH! I’m sorry sir, the Insites must live on. My chest! They’re—GAAAAH! The Insites… They are people too. I’m sorry sir. But this has to be done. This is survival. The Insites will reclaim our planet. We will reign supreme once again. I’m sorry that I had to this. Mr… Mr… I’m sorry sir. I truly am. I truly am…